


Growth

by ffwriter2018



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Confrontation, F/F, Hurt, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffwriter2018/pseuds/ffwriter2018
Summary: I live for some angst so here’s an alternate way after the argument in the bathroom and after.  I do not own any characters





	1. Chapter 1

“Toni I’m sorry I didn’t realize.” Cheryl started off but Toni cut in “Of course you didn’t, because you’re too busy being Cheryl, causing chaos without thinking of the consequences.” Toni didn’t like confronting Cheryl like this but she needed to be heard she needed to get this all off her chest. “Babe,” Toni looks at Cheryl tears on the brink of falling it hurts her.”I get that you’re pissed at your mom, and that you’re not going to some hoity-toity college, that I could never get into or afford.” Toni went to continue but she got cut off, by a comment that set her off. “If it’s about money” Cheryl starts to say but immediately realizing that wasn’t the right thing to say when the look on her girlfriends face turned from pain to anger. “Cheryl just stop and listen to me!” Toni all but cried out. Trying to get her girlfriend to stop and listen. “Highsmith college was your legacy, and the serpents were mine. Now they’re not.” That last sentence was something she was trying not to confess to her girlfriend. Not wanting Cheryl to feel guilty about it. Toni is upset tears threatening to escape her eyes. She’s angry that she bottled up all her feelings instead of telling her girlfriend. She’s angry that Cheryl doesn’t seem to understand. She’s angry with her self. “Toni, I’ll fix this” Cheryl looks at her tears streaming down her face slowly walking towards Toni.

 

Toni steps back from Cheryl’s touch, right now she needs her space. She needs to work through all her feelings. Mentioning her uncle brought up a lot of negative thoughts and feelings she’s never talked about. “I-I need to go.” Toni turns to leave the bathroom she’s about to breakdown in tears but Cheryl grabs her wrist trying to stop her. “Toni don’t leave please.” Cheryl manages to stop Toni before she leaves the bathroom. She’s standing in front of her girlfriend watching the tears pool from Toni’s eyes. “Cheryl please move.” Toni doesn’t look at Cheryl just at her hand that’s resting on her wrist. “I can’t do this. I need to get out of here.” Toni finally looks at Cheryl cause she let’s go of Toni but doesn’t move. “Cheryl move,I’m asking you to get out of my way I can’t be around you or anyone right now. Please.”Toni is crying but she looks at Cheryl with this look that Cheryl has never seen. Cheryl hesitates on moving out of the way because she’s not sure if this will be the last she sees Toni. After a few moments she reluctantly moves out of the way so her girlfriend can leave. Toni takes a deep breath when she realizes Cheryl moved. As Toni opens the door and steps out she hears her girlfriend let out a sob and a small “I love you Toni.” She doesn’t say anything she walks away from the bathroom, her girlfriend and school. She doesn’t care about any of that. Right now she’s in a mental space she hasn’t been in a very long time. She’s scared and alone.

 

Cheryl is in the bathroom trying to wrap her head around what just transpired. Toni’s words swirling around in her head and she’s right about the fact that when she does something she doesn’t truly consider the outcome for everyone involved. Cheryl thinks she has everyone’s full and best intentions but she doesn’t. Hearing Toni sound so defeated when she spoke it broke her. She had hurt the one person she vowed to herself she’d never hurt or cause any pain to. She walks over to the sink wiping the tears that continuously roll down her cheeks. When she looks up she sees the hurt and agony in her own eyes. She hates that she technically caused all of this. All this pain her and Toni are going through essentially is because of her. She decides she needs to just go home and wait to see if her love will come home tonight.


	2. Closure

Toni had been driving around with all these thoughts going on in her head. She’s crying, cold and alone. It was dark, gloomy and rainy outside just the way Toni feels.Without even realizing where she was driving she was at the place she used to call home,the south side. Even though that was her home for so long and as it was ripped from her it felt alien. She didn’t feel right being there anymore. That was no longer the place she felt safe or loved. That place now was with Cheryl, she is her home her safe place. Toni regretted how she said those things but not that she said them. Toni looks at her phone to see what time it is but is met with a message from her girlfriend. “I don’t know where you are or what you are feeling. I know that I don’t deserve it but can you please just let me know that you are somewhere safe and warm? I love you Toni.” Toni reads the last sentence over and over again. She’s not safe or warm she won’t be until her and Cheryl are under the same roof. Even if the they don’t sleep in the same bed or room as long as she was near Cheryl she knew she would be safe. Toni puts her phone in her pocket whips her helmet on and heads home. In what seems like minutes she’s standing inside engulfed in the warmth. She turns after placing her soaked bag down when she is met with the sight of her girlfriend standing there looking just as emotionally drained as Toni.

They stand there looking at each other neither one said a word. It took everything in Cheryl to not run over hug and apologize to Toni. She knew Toni needed her space, she’s just glad her girlfriend is home and safe. Toni was the first to say something, she didn’t move and didn’t break eye contact with her girlfriend. “I’m going to go upstairs and change, then I hope that we can talk?” Toni shyly asks as she takes her boots off heading towards the stair. Cheryl nods her head. “ I’ll be in the living room.” Toni heads up the stairs Cheryl to the kitchen. Both girls released a breath each knowing the other was safe but anticipating what was going to happen. Cheryl makes Toni a hot tea after seeing how cold her girlfriend looked. She goes to the living room choosing to sit in her normal spot hoping Toni will sit in her’s. Toni comes down a few minutes later in a pair of sweats and one of Cheryl’s hoodies. She sat in her spot completely facing Cheryl as she was handed her tea followed by a sad smile. They sit close to each other but not reaching to touch one another.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Cheryl is the first to break the silence. “Well you’re my place that’s safe and warm.”Toni says as a single tear falls down her cheek. “I’m sorry Toni.I know that doesn’t excuse everything I did. Thinking back to the stuff I said I practically did out Moose. When I kissed that picture a part of me wanted them to know it was me. I’m not used to my impulsivity having a negative impact on people who mean the world to me. I never cared if my actions hurt anyone, I was only ever worried about me.” Cheryl wiped her tears taking in a deep breath. “Once I met you I thought that I changed, that I wasn’t so self absorbed but I still am. It scares me that when I’m with you you see through that act. Even then my actions cost you your family. I can’t promise that I won’t ever make a mistake, but I’m going to try my hardest to be better. You mean everything to me TT. If I ever made you feel unheard or invisible in our relationship I’m sorry love, I truly never meant to hurt you.” Cheryl is crying she looks at Toni who is crying as well. Toni reaches her hand and lays it on Cheryl’s. They both release a deep breath.

“There has been so much stress in my life in the past few months. Changing schools, falling in love, running the serpents for a while and dealing with family issues. Hearing you out Moose was the last straw because I know how dangerous it can be for some people. I got outed to my family then abused for months until I ran away and found the serpents. Since then I’ve always been on guard never let anyone see the pain or hurt it caused not even the group. I never told you because I didn’t want to put all of my horrid life onto you. When I first met you I was so intrigued because I could tell you were putting up a front and you’re beautiful. Then I got to know you Cheryl and you became my everything.” Toni takes a breath. “I don’t regret what I said.” She takes Cheryl’s hand. “I regret how I said it. It just scared me to think what could of happened to Mosse if his dad heard. I have never felt invisible or unheard in our relationship EVER. You have shown me love that I never thought was possible.” Toni smiles as she takes Cheryl’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “You are my family, yes the serpents were but I’ve never felt safer then when I’m with you. There are things that we need to work on that come with time. We are going to go through some shit but we can get through it together. You are my everything Cheryl. I love you.” Toni leans in and softly gives Cheryl a kiss. They rest their foreheads against one another. “I love you. Come here you look cold let me warm you up.” Cheryl says as her and Toni lay on the couch together cuddled up both feeling the safest they’ve ever been


End file.
